His Alchemist, Fullmetal
by MythMaker258
Summary: After finding a strange relic, Ciel, Sebastian, Grim Reapers, and the Phantomhive staff are thrown into a strange, unknown country called Amestris. Chaos soon follows.


**Hey, everyone. So this is the first time I'm writing about something not relate to Fate/Stay Night. I hope you enjoy.**

"I bet you didn't expect this, did you, little boy?"

"Just look at his perfect skin! He'll make a great sacrifice for our lord!"

"And his eyes! So unique. Get the knife, quickly!"

"Scared, kid? Gonna piss your pants?"

Ciel Phantomhive yawned at these pathetic threats, he had heard it all before. Insane cultists with their disgusting forms of worship. Honestly, this situation brought back terrible memories from before. However, this was his duty, his mission from her Majesty. To investigate the cult, with permission to destroy it if it poses too much danger to his fellow Englishmen. Ciel pretended to be a potential member and Sebastian masqueraded as his uncaring, inattentive guardian. At first, most of the cult members had put on a charming and welcoming face. Ciel saw through it instantly. Eventually, Ciel foolishly, not that he would admit it, taken a drink which was drugged and knocked him out. When he awoke, he found himself in all white, linen clothing and tied to a cross. Thankfully, he had not been crucified, thought the restraints were bothersome. The room he was in was in was dark and candlelit, and a rather large scythe was mantled to the wall.

"I've had enough of this," Ciel said, closing his eyes. "Sebastian…"

"Talking to yourself isn't going to help you, dearie!" a female cultist said in delight.

"APPEAR!" Ciel shouted, his eyes opening and the Faustian contract in his eye flaring.

A strange breeze blew out the candles and darkness filled the room. The cultists found themselves frozen in place, nothing they was holding them down and yet their bodies refused to move. Ciel felt something rip through the chains holding him to the cross, his body falling, only to be caught by something.

"Hello, my young master," Sebastian greeted.

"Your late," Ciel replied.

"Who said that?" a terrified cultist demanded.

"Someone get the lights!" another shrieked.

One managed to find and light a match, only to be met with the appearance of a dashing young man standing on the cross. In his arms was their sacrifice.

"How the hell did he get here?"

"More importantly, why is does he have our sacrifice?"

"Kill him."

"Sebastian," Ciel said. The boy didn't even need to give the demon an order. With the wave of his arms, multiple cultists died with a piece of silverware in their head.

"I sometimes wish you wouldn't use the good silverware for killing. However, I can't deny that it's effective."

"Thank you, my master," Sebastian said as three more cultists were taken out. They then notice the head cultist had taken the scythe off the wall.

"Stay back!" he yelled desperately. Swinging the scythe like a madman, he charged the butler.

"That's certainly an interesting find," Sebastian muttered under his breath.

"Enough of this foolishness," Ciel said, growing annoyed. "Sebastian. Kill him."

Moving faster than the eye can keep track of, he moves in front of the cultists and simply ripped the cultist's heart out. He then catches the scythe as it falls from the cultist's dead arms.

"Found something interesting?" Ciel asked, curiously.

"Very, my master," Sebastian smirked.

Afterwards, Ciel and Sebastian returned home after sending a letter reporting to the Queen of their latest mission. On the carriage ride home, Ciel had inquired about what was the scythe Sebastian had taken home.

"It seems to be the divine scythe of the divine titan Saturn," Sebastian explained. "I had thought that relics like this have been lost for all eternity. It's something that shouldn't be in the hands of regular humans."

"Saturn, the king of the titans," Ciel repeated, surprised. "Then we should dispose of this object immediately."

"Not to worry, my master," Sebastian replied. "This old relic is completely out of power."

"Still," Ciel said, "I wonder what these cultists were trying to achieve. And what are these runes?"

"I'm unsure but they do appear to originate from ancient Rome as well," Sebastian said. "It will require some looking into."

"We'll do it tomorrow," Ciel ordered. "We're home."

The carriage had pulled up in front of the mansion, with each of his servants there to greet him: Baldroy, Finny, Mey Rin, Tanaka, and Snake.

"Welcome home, master!" Baldroy, Finny, and Mey Rin greeted happily.

"'Hello, master,' – everyone says," Snake said.

"It is good to see you home, master Ciel," Tanaka greeted, "however, I regret to inform you, that the manor has received some uninvited guests."

"Uninvited guests?" Ciel said, as they walked towards the manor doors. "Who co-"

Ciel was cut off by the sight of a beautiful Chinese woman in a ridiculously big, pink dress. By her side was a Chinese man with closed eyes and an annoying smirk.

"Lau," Ciel gritted his teeth. "Why are you in my mansion?"

The older man smiled. "Simple, my lord. I simply wanted to see you again and discuss some of our more… personal businesses."

'So he wants to talk about the underworld, huh?' Ciel thought.

"Unfortunately, that is not possible at the moment. Please leave and take Ran Mao with you," Ciel brushed them off. "Also, why is Ran Mao dressed like that?"

Ran Mao looked at the young lord. "She forced me too."

"Indeed," Lau said. "That little girl is quite demanding."

Ciel groaned. "Don't tell me…"

"CIEL!"

The Phantomhive heir was suddenly tackled by a blonde girl in a dress.

"Hello, Lizzy," Ciel groans in pain. "Did you sneak here alone again?"

"Yep!" Lizzy said happily. "Just to see you!"

Sebastian bowed to his master's fiancé. "It's good to see you again, Lady Elizabeth, but I'm afraid I'll have to recommend you retire for the evening."

"Retire," Elizabeth said. "Why?"

Sebastian turned to a window. "I'm afraid we might get some more uninvited guests."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Then I guess we'll have to spend the evening greeting them. Snake, Finny, Baldroy, Mey Rin, Tanaka. Take Lau, Ran Mao, and Lizzi to their rooms. Make sure their kept _comfortable_."

The servants nod and leave with the guests. Sebastian turns to the door. "I must admit I wasn't expecting you three here. What exactly have I done now?"

Three men stepped through the door, all in very tidy suits and glasses. There was a redhead with a Cheshire cat, a brown-haired man with a stoic expression, and a young man with blonde hair. Each had a gardening item: a chainsaw, garden shears, and a lawn motor. These were Grim Reapers, lost souls who are tasked to reap the souls of the deceased. Their names are Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears, and Ronald Knox.

Will pushed back his glasses. "You have something that doesn't belong to you. Now, please hand it over, demon."

Sebastian looked to Ciel for orders. "Sebastian," Ciel said, "I'm curious about the scythe. I order you, stop them."

Sebastian smiled as he took off his glove, revealing the Faustian Contract, a pentagram that connects the demon with his master. Taking out his silverware, he throws each at the reapers. However, before they hit their mark, William extends his shears and twirls it, making a makeshift shield. Knox and Grell charge him at the same time. Jumping over Knox, Sebastian kicks the young Grim Reaper away and catches Grell's chainsaw in between his hands.

"It's lovely to see you again, _Bassie_!" Grell flirts.

"I beg to differ," Sebastian said, rolling back and pulling Grell with him. With another kick, Grell is sent flying into a recovered Knox.

The two groan and get back to their feet. "How dare you?" Grell shrieked. "I'm so fdainty!"

"You're a nuisance," Will said as he charges Sebastian, who dodges. Will recovers in midair and uses Grell's face as a springboard, blasting towards Sebastian once again.

This time, Sebastian was pierced by the Death Scythe, but it was only a small injury in the shoulder. Sebastian grabbed the extendable shear and threw Will to the roof. Grell and Knox attack from behind, forcing Sebastian away. The demon backflips towards his master, landing right in between Ciel and Saturn's scythe.

"Sebastian," Ciel warned.

"Understood, master," Sebastian said as he picked up the scythe. It may not have any of its magical abilities but it is still a divine relic. Not even Death Scythes can slice it easily.

Sebastian charged the reapers, scythe in hand. With a single swing, he managed to catch Grell in the curve of the blade, throwing him into the chandelier. Knox tried attacking from behind, only for Sebastian to jab the back end of the scythe into the lawnmower, keeping it from working. Now defenseless, Knox was easily knocked out with a swift punch from Sebastian.

Grell suddenly jumped from the chandelier, ready to rip Sebastian apart. "We haven't finished a death match, Bassie!"

Sebastian dodged the chainsaw and managed to grab Grell by the back, ready to throw him out. Suddenly, Will jumped above them.

"Hold him for me," Will said, extending the blade to pierce Grell by the hand and through Sebastian's shoulder and hitting the ground..

Sebastian gritted his teeth and powered through the pain. Grell, however, yelped. "That hurt!" he complained.

"Quit your whining," Will said, sliding down the pole and jumped to the ground. "I'll take the scythe n-"

Sebastian catches Will by the throat. "I've taken worse hits from a death scythe. You know that."

"My mistake…" William coughed, trying to pry Sebastian's hand off of his throat. Knox also tried to get up but Sebastian slammed his foot into his head.

"I expected better out of you, Sebastian. That fight was a bit disappointing," Ciel said.

"I was fighting three Grim Reapers, my lord," Sebastian said, still impaled but had a annoyed look on his face. "And one of them was actually competent. It was only natural that I couldn't get off unharmed."

"Excuses," Ciel rolled his eyes.

Grell's blood trickled down, as did Sebastian's. The mixed blood falls on the scythe, which Sebastian had dropped when Wil had impaled him. The scythe's runes suddenly burst with bright light, blinding everyone.

"WHAT?!" the Reapers, Sebastian, and Ciel shouted as the light overtook them, not stopping until the entire Phantomhive manor had been consumed. When the light faded, there was nothing left, not a single soul remained in the manor. 

In another world, a bright light shone over a nearby forest, causing some locals to investigate. These locals lived in the slums of a local city, and had white hair, dark skin, and red eyes. To their surprise they found 12 strange people, all unconscious, dressed in strange clothing, and laying on the ground. One of them, a boy with dark hair groaned.

"Hey, boy!" one of the locals yelled. "Stay with us!"

"What happened to you?" another one asked.

"Wh-where am I?" the boy moaned.

The locals were confused. Where could these people have come from?

"Amestris. Where else?"

"Wh-what?" the boy said before falling unconscious.

"C'mon," the first local said. "Let's get them back home."

 **And there's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Now I'm going on vacation soon so it may be a while for you guys to hear from me. Please comment!**


End file.
